The present disclosure relates to a steering shaft coupling for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a releasable coupling that is constructed to transmit torque from the steering shaft to the steering gear during normal driving conditions and which is releasable upon axial displacement of the steering shaft or the steering gear whereby the axial force causing displacement will not be transmitted through the coupling. A steering shaft coupling according to this patent provides an improvement over prior art devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,472,093 and 3,477,307.